thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Faces, Strange and Secret (Anthology)
Faces, Strange and Secret is the first installment in a series of unnamed short horror story anthologies. The stories featured in the book were all written by twenty-two authors within the Fear Mythos community and were edited by alliterator. There are sixty-three stories in total, along with twenty Fear illustrations drawn by alliterator. While a majority of these stories were created solely for this anthology, some of them originated from the Faces, Strange and Secret blog. It can be purchased on Amazon.com and CreateSpace or for a Kindle at Amazon.com and Smashwords. You can buy a printed copy on Amazon here and on CreateSpace here for $14, the Kindle version here for $6 and the Smashwords version here for $5.99. List of stories featured by section (Anything with an asterisk can also be found on the Faces, Strange and Secret blog): 'PART ONE: VISIONS & VIGNETTES' *The Problems of Hell by JJJ *The Truth Will Set You Free by Visitor* *Exploring a Sealed Wing by JJJ *The Hum by alliterator *Jack Frost by tgecko *Inevitable by JJJ *Decay by Omega *Need You Like Water in My Lungs by alliterator* *Soundless by JJJ *Penance by JJJ *Lucidity Online Newspaper 21 by JJJ *Underneath by JJJ *Richard Cory by alliterator *Nerve by Visitor* *Possibilities by JJJ *Shadow Play by Malus *Talk on a Streetcorner by JJJ *Closing Time by alliterator *The Last Mistake I Will Ever Make by JJJ *Precious Little Angel by Atik* *Comfort and Joy by The Nameless One 'PART TWO: REVERIES & REVELATIONS' *Amen by Omega* *Eulogy for Howard O’Grady by JJJ *Time/Place by CuteWithoutThe *Salvation by ExorcistGamer *The Day the Door Froze by DJay32 *The Witch of Gatlinburg by LizardBite* *Teenage Gluttony by DJay32 *Saved by The Nameless One *Insanity Door by DJay32 *Charcoal Sketches by Funden *She Dreamt She Was a Bulldozer, She Dreamt She Was Alone in an Empty Field by Amelia *Infection by JJJ *Tick Tock by Proxiehunter *Wish by DJay32* (Shorter version on blog, full version in Anthology) *Merry Christmas, Mommy! by tgecko *The March of Pestilence by ZacksQuest *Still Life by Manic Muse *Chrysanthemums by alliterator* *Statements Recorded From a Candlelight Vigil by JJJ *Case File Juliet 005 by Proxiehunter 'PART THREE: PREDATORS & PREY' *The Farmhouse by Amelia *Christmas Present by Amelia *Shortcut by Malus *Blood Music by JJJ *The Midwinter Nights by ZacksQuest *The Storm by The Somnambulist *A Great Man, Dying by The Nameless One *The Ballerinas of Versiansa by DJay32* *Wanderlust by JJJ *Hell is Repetition by ExorcistGamer *152 Hours by tgecko *The Hive by Proxiehunter *Weak Foundations by Apostate *William Wright by DJay32* *The Monster in the Mirror by Shayde* *Peter Pan by Visitor* *The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be by DJay32* *Erosion by ExorcistGamer* *Roses by Tigerhallam *The Suicide Note of an Anonymous Mother by RedRockingHood* *Playtime with Mikey by Proxiehunter *The Killing Type by alliterator Gallery Covers FacesStrangeAndSecretAlt.jpg|Alternate cover Art Archangel-sketch.jpg|The Archangel Blackdogsketch.jpg|The Black Dog Blindmansketch.jpg|The Blind Man Choirsketh2.jpg|The Choir Coldboysketch.jpg|The Cold Boy Convocation-sketch.jpg|The Convocation Dyingman-sketch.jpg|The Dying Man Eatsketch.jpg|EAT Emptycitysketch.jpg|The Empty City Eyesketch.jpg|The Eye Grotesquesketch.jpg|The Grotesque Jackofallsketch2.jpg|Jack of All Plaguedoctor-sketch.jpg|The Plague Doctor Smilingmansketch.jpg|The Smiling Man Category:Anthologies